


a little less conversation

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Fingerfucking, Friends With Benefits, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 02:46:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1493788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I like you like this.” Petra gives a little wiggle of her foot to draw his attention. He looks up to meet her warm gaze, almost dropping the bandages in his distraction. “All calm and nurturing,” she adds when he glares at her. A slow grin curls her lips, showing off the dimple in her cheek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a little less conversation

“I like you like this.” Petra gives a little wiggle of her foot to draw his attention. He looks up to meet her warm gaze, almost dropping the bandages in his distraction. “All calm and nurturing,” she adds when he glares at her. A slow grin curls her lips, showing off the dimple in her cheek.

Auruo returns his attention to the cut on her foot. “I thought you were going to say you liked me on my knees,” he mutters.

She throws her head back and laughs, full and rich. He refuses to look up at her, instead focusing his attention on wrapping the bandages around her foot. Still, he fumbles, distracted by the image of her permanently ingrained in his memory. It's all too easy to imagine her now. The warm flush on her freckled cheeks. The smooth column of her neck. The strands of copper hair catching on the line of her jaw. Auruo coughs and reaches up to tug at his cravat, his throat suddenly tight with longing.

He gives a vigorous shake of his head in an attempt to force the thoughts from his mind. Sleeping with her on and off for the past three months didn't make waxing poetic about her okay. She was just a squad-mate and a friend who he sometimes blew off a little steam with from time to time. Nothing more.

_Yeah,_ _right._

“Are you okay?” Petra asks.

“Fine.” He finishes wrapping the bandage and examines it to make sure it’s not too tight. “But I’d be a little better if I didn't have to - ”

“It’s not my fault the bottle fell and broke!”

Auruo heaves out a heavy sigh as he rises to his feet. “I would have been more than happy to help if you had bothered to ask. Which you should have, seeing as I am tall enough to reach the top shelf unlike some - ”

“You were in the other room!”

“Five seconds, Petra, it would have taken a grand total of five seconds for me - ”

“You know what.” Petra crosses her arms over her chest in a huff, leaning back in her chair. “I don’t care.”

“Fine.” He throws the bottle of antiseptic in the med kit and closes it with more force than necessary, slanting a glare over his shoulder. “You’re welcome, by the way.”

Petra blushes. “Thank you,” she murmurs. “Where did you learn how to do that?”

“Most soldiers know basic first aid,” he sniffs. “All the good ones anyway.”

“You know what - ”

Auruo turns around and leans against one of the tables, pinching the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger. “Just one of the things you pick up when you have five younger siblings,” he admits. “They were always getting hurt.”

“And you took care of them,” Petra adds with a soft smile.

“Sometimes.” Auruo looks up to find she’s giving him that look. That soft, silky look from a couple dozen moments in bed, the one he likes to think is meant for him and only him. “Most of the time,” he adds hastily.

“Uh huh.” Petra laughs again and stands up, wincing when she puts weight on her wounded foot. Auruo is across the room half before he realizes it. “Can you help me get to my room?” she asks with such obvious invitation in her voice that a hot flush starts crawling up his neck.

He almost offers to carry her, before he decides against it. The last thing he wants is to get caught carrying Petra bridal style through the halls by the one of the other soldiers. Or the Captain. Instead, he bends his knees and slides her arm around his neck, supporting her weight. And then the two of them limp through the halls without any of the skill or grace befitting the Survey Corp’s best soldiers.

He’d laugh, except his heart starts racing when they reach Petra’s bedroom, and he finds he’s not exactly in a laughing mood. “Well,” he says, rubbing the back of his neck. “This is you.”

“Yeah.”

His tongue feels heavy and awkward in his mouth. “So...I guess I should - ”

Petra rolls her eyes, feigning annoyance, but the smile on her face gives her away. “You’re an idiot sometimes.”

“Seriously?” Auruo exclaims. “After all I’ve done - ” his words cut off when Petra grabs the front of his shirt and gives a sharp yank so they’re almost at eye level.  

“Shut up,” she whispers, the heat of her breath fanning out against his lips. He shudders from the sensation, and he just finishes thinking  _get a grip_  before she kisses him.

One of the things that surprised him about Petra - and still does - is her kisses are never the “nice girl” kisses he dreamed of as a young boy. They’re hard and demanding, her sucking on his tongue and pressing the length of her body against his. The low noises she makes in the back of her throat shoot straight to his groin and he pulls away, groaning.  

“Don’t start something you can’t finish.” He tries to keep his words smooth, almost indifferent, but they come out sounding like a plaintive whine.  _I don’t think I could stand it._

Petra flashes her teeth in an almost feral grin and opens the door to her bedroom, dragging himself by the end of his sleeve. He stumbles in after her and kicks the door shut behind him. Their gazes meet and hold for what feels like a very long time, both of them grinning.  

He waits, wanting for her to step towards him instead of the other way around. Teasing aside, he’s still not even sure what she sees in him, but he’s too proud to ask. So he waits, his hands clenching into fists at his sides, trembling with the urge to touch her.  

She bites her lip, her eyes bright with desire as she steps towards him, and he slides his arms around her waist as soon as he can reach. He leans down to kiss her again while his hands work on untucking her shirt. A quiet moan falls from her lips at the catch of his calloused fingertips against the soft skin of her abdomen, her muscles quivering.

Petra sucks in a sharp breath and starts pulling at his shirt. “Off,” she says.

“You’re so impatient,” he complains, frowning when she steps out of his arms.

The corner of her mouth twitches in a smirk. “Race you,” she says as she removes her own shirt. He watches it fall to the floor before he looks back at her, almost choking on his tongue when he sees she’s already unbuttoning her pants.

“What the fuck? You got a head start. And you don’t have boots on.”

“Not my fault you’re too busy staring.”

Auruo opens his mouth to retort, but the words die on his tongue when she starts shimmying out of her pants. Her panties and bra don’t match, which shouldn't be charming but somehow is. “Fine,” he says, and starts peeling his own clothes off.

He finishes undressing, feeling a little clumsy but too grateful to give a damn. Petra smiles, her eyes warm like she likes what she sees, and that’s enough to make him grin like an idiot. “Come here,” she says, reaching out for him.

She feels even better against him naked, the soft press of her breasts against his chest, her skin soft and warm against his. Her hands explore, running along length of his spine, the line of his biceps. One slides up to stroke the short hairs at the nape of his neck while the other runs along his side before turning inward to wrap around his cock.

“Bed,” she says.

They fall onto the bed in a tangle of sweat-damp limbs, Petra landing on top of him and straddling his thigh. She places a hand on either side of her head, smiling down at him before she kisses him. Soft, languid kisses that seem to last hours. He endures for as long as he can stand, his erection twitching whenever she makes one of those gorgeous sounds. His hands run up and down her sides before he takes her breasts in his hands, his thumbs brushing her nipples.

Petra’s breath catches in her throat and she grinds against his thigh, her cunt hot and slick against his skin. He grunts, pinching her nipples between his fingertips, and she cries out, rocking against him harder.

Without warning, Auruo wraps an arm around her waist and flips them over. Her forehead bumps his chin and she giggles, breathless. She cards her fingers through his hair. “Well this is different.” She grins. "Usually I’m on top.”

He ducks his head, nipping at the skin of her neck. “You complaining?” 

“No.” She giggles again, but it turns into a moan when he starts mouthing his way down her breasts. “Auruo,” she breathes, and he looks up just as her eyes flutter close. Beautiful.

He wants her to say his name like that again. And again and again, until her voice is hoarse and she’s useless with pleasure. Her breath stutters and hitches when he traces a meandering path from her ribs down her abdomen, pausing to dip his tongue in her navel.

“Stop teasing.”

Auruo smirks. “Say please.”

Petra scowls. “Damn it, Auruo!” She bucks under him when he presses her thighs open and situates himself more comfortable between her legs. Her expression falters, and she tips her head back on the pillow. “ _Fine_ ,” she says, her voice high and breathy. “Please.”

“Again.”

“Auruo!”

“Fine, fine.” He looks back down, the musky scent of her arousal too compelling to ignore. “You’re so pushy,” he adds before he leans forward to lick at her folds. He moans at the first taste, gratified when she whimpers and the muscles of her thighs flex. He pauses, glancing up to get a glimpse of her face.

“Don’t stop.” She shudders hard when he laps at her clit. “Oh, oh, fuck,” she moans, and he almost makes a quip about her being a potty mouth. But then she threads her fingers through his hair again, holding him to her, and he knows better than to stop now.

It doesn't take as long as he expects before she comes, her back arching, her breathy ohs out of sync with the throbbing of her cunt. He pulls back, running his lips along her inner thigh until she stops shuddering. “Already?”

Petra stretches beneath him. “Well, it’s been a while and...and...I don’t know what you want me to say,” she says, shrugging her shoulders. Then she looks down at him, still breathing hard. “More?” she asks, so quiet he has to strain to hear her.

“Yeah.” He pauses to nuzzle her damp curls. “Okay.”

He’s not as greedy for her orgasm now that she’s already come once, so he takes his time the second round. Tracing slow circles around her clit, alternating between soft and firm flicks of his tongue. She moves restlessly beneath him, rocking her hips, swearing at him for teasing her but this time not telling him to stop. He lifts the hand holding down her thigh, glaring at her in warning, before he presses one finger into her, and then another. She’s so wet, so responsive, and he grinds against the mattress before he stops. The last thing he wants to do is embarrass himself, not when things are going so well.

He tries to draw it out as long as he can, make it memorable, but then she starts gasping and arching. One hand leaves his hair to grab the pillow by her head, her knuckles white. He sits back, captivated, because watching her come is different when he’s not distracted by his own orgasm. “You’re so - ” he begins, and then cuts himself off. It doesn't seem like a smooth thing to say. That, and the word beautiful doesn't seem to cut it.

Petra sinks back in the mattress, her whole body flushed and sweating, a stupid grin on her face. He drops a kiss at the join between her legs before crawling up the bed to lay beside her.

“Thank you,” she murmurs, and presses his lips against hers. Lets her taste herself. She pulls back and gives him a drowsy smile, her eyes fluttering shut when her head settles on the pilow. “I’ll return the favor,” she promises. “Just give me a second to recover.”

“How long is a second?” Auruo asks.

Petra makes a wordless noise in her throat. She looks comfortable, like she doesn't plan on moving for a little while. It’s not long before her breathing evens out, and he grumbles when he hears her quiet, purring snores.

“Petra?” He pokes her arm, and then gives her a little shake. She stirs but doesn't awaken and he groans in frustration. It’s hard to be angry though, not when she looks so peaceful, so he just sighs and brushes her hair from her eyes. “You’re lucky you’re cute.”

**Author's Note:**

> this can also be found on my tumblr, teenytinytitanslayer, among many other fics for various ships. Thanks so much for reading! All feedback is very much appreciated.


End file.
